HOME
by ClaraXY
Summary: 本文写于2013年3月初，内容基于S3E08-10，当时基于对鸳鸯浴的期待，在某天看牙的时候构思出这篇文章。希望大家不要介意这篇中英混合版的文章。


**HOME**

**（一）****Home**

Michael自从受伤以后就一直住在division。Sean说的很对，治愈伤痛最好的办法就是尽快回复到正常的生活中去，然而Michael却难以走出过往的阴影。Nikita曾尝试过许多办法来帮助这个她深爱着的男人，最终得来的却总是Michael的拒绝。Nikita曾想过也住在division里陪伴Michael，但是她并没有这么做。Division对于他们来说，只是一个临时停泊的小岛，"家"才是他们最终的归宿。不需要待在division的时候，Nikita仍然会回家，她希望有一天能亲自为Michael打开家门。

家里的一切都是那么熟悉。浴室的镜子前有Michael用的剃须刀，旁边竖立着两只电动牙刷，只是其中一只都快一个星期没见过他的主人。电视机前还散落着几张DVD。

_【闪回】_吃过晚饭，他们会依偎在一起，欣赏着或喜或悲的爱情电影，畅想着他们未来的生活。她靠在他的怀里，呼吸着他身上的味道，聆听着她的心跳，然后安静地睡去，这时的她再也不必担心Amanda的追杀、division的危机。对Nikita来说，有了Michael，就有了全部，他的味道让她觉得安全，他的体温让她觉得温暖。Michael低下头，仔细端详着这个在他怀中熟睡的女子，她细长的眉毛，卷翘的睫毛，上扬的嘴角，性感的嘴唇，她的一切在他的眼中都是如此美好，他情不自禁地想要去吻她。于是他的唇覆上了她的额头，非常轻盈地，生怕把她弄醒。剧终后，Michael仍然不忍叫醒她，索性抱起了她往卧室走去。他俯下身子，轻轻的把她放在床上，正当他要支起身体时，忽然被一股强大的力量将身体翻转过来。当他反应过来的时候，他发现自己已经被Nikita压在身下，他俩相觑而笑。Nikita跨坐在Michael的腰间，俯下身子，一只手支撑着自己的身体，另一只手轻柔的抚摸着Michael的脸颊，低下头，在他的额头上温柔的落下一个吻，就像刚才Michael一样。接着她的唇移到了他的眼睛，感受到他睫毛的颤动。她的嘴唇沿着他的脸颊一路下移，终于来到了他的唇。她尽情的吮吸着他的唇，一只手来到了他的胸前，灵活地解开他衬衫的纽扣，伸手抚摸着他那结实的胸膛。Michael也积极地回应着正在发生的一切。他的舌头灵活地撬开了Nikita的牙齿，探入了她的口腔，他们的舌紧紧的纠缠在一起，用力的吮吸着彼此，交换着口中的津液。同时，他揽在Nikita腰上的得手不安分的从她衣服下缘探入，抚摸着她光滑的后背。他的手逐渐的往上移，直到来到了她bra的边缘。虽然隔着外衣，他依然灵活地完成手上的动作，顺利的解开了bra的后扣，然后将外衣连同bra一起沿着她的身体向上提起。他的动作打断了他们的吻。她也顺从得将手臂举过头顶，顺手将衣服扔到床边的地上。借着坐起身子的机会，Nikita急促的呼吸着，胸部随着呼吸起伏着，颤抖着。

Michael欣赏着眼前的一切，感受到下身的炽热与躁动。他坐起身，双手扶着她的肩膀，向一侧推去，她便被他压在了身下，他那敞开的衬衫也很自然地被褪下。他的唇沿着她的头发，来到了她的耳朵，轻轻地咬了咬她的耳垂。他呼出的气息在她的耳边萦绕，湿热，微痒。他一只手按着她的，另一只在她的胸前游走，抚摸着她柔软的乳房，玩弄着敏感的凸起。她被他的重量压得不得动弹，然而她并不在意，现在她要做的只是把全部的身体都交给眼前这个男人，尽情地享受这一切。他的唇慢慢地下移，在脖颈处留下一些印记后，来到她的胸前。他肆意地亲吻、吮吸，舌尖在顶端有技巧地挑逗着。此时，她觉得自己已经掉进了或一般的欲海，头脑瞬间放空，无法思考。直到她感到小腹内一阵翻滚，才把她拉回现实。他的坚硬在他的小腹上摩擦着，虽然隔着裤子，她仍能感觉到他躁动不安的下体。于是他们很有默契的互相为对方除去了彼此间最后的隔阂。

Michael调整了一下他们的体位，让自己处于她两腿之间，一个挺身，他进入了让她体内。"Uhm"从她的喉咙深处发出一身低吟。

"Did I hurt you, baby？"Michael 心疼地问道。

"No, just go ahead!"她用肯定的口吻鼓励道。

她紧致的体内包围着他的，湿润，温暖，他开始律动起来。Nikita双手环抱着他的后背，随着摩擦带来的快感，她不禁地弓起后背，让自己的身体更贴近他，手指用力地陷入了他背部的肌肉。她的头靠近他耳边，他能听见她急促的呼吸声，这声音魔力般的让他增强了律动的频率和强度。巨大的冲击力让她难以控制自己的身体，索性将双腿盘在了他的腰上。他们无论做什么都非常有默契，现在也不例外，一切都是如此行云流水。一次深过一次的冲击不断刺激着她最敏感的那一点。她的内壁痉挛着，抽搐着，仿佛要把他永远的留在体内。随着他最后一次深入的进入，一股暖流喷薄而出，在她的体内逸散。

"Stay in there, please."Nikita 仍然享受着她被他填满的感觉。

"OK."Michael顺从道。

"I love you, Michael！"

"I love you, too!"

**（二）****Division**

身体的疲惫让她很快进入梦乡。梦里，她会看见他们在夏威夷的家，温暖的阳光、金色的沙滩、蔚蓝的大海，海浪声让她的内心感到平静。即使走出了梦境，她仍不忍睁眼。她害怕看到身边空着一半的床，害怕一伸手就会触到那冰冷的床单。只有枕头上还残留着的他的气息让她感到温暖，安全。Nikita迅速地起身，想立刻逃离这个令她欢乐与痛苦的地方。来到起居室，她突然听到一阵门锁转动的声音。杀手般的警觉与敏捷让她在门被打开之前已经从沙发底下拿出了藏着的枪并来到了门缝的一侧。门打开了，Nikita一个转身，手中的枪已经指在了来人的脸前。

"Hey, easy, it's me!"Michael也被Nikita这一架势吓了一跳。还没见着人就先被枪指着了，习惯性地举起了双手，手中的黑色旅行包掉在了地上。

"Michael！"Nikita有点意外，放下了手中的枪。你知道我有多想你吗？你知道没有你的夜我是如何度过的吗？你知道我有多么想帮你分担你的痛苦？她有无数的话想对他说，以至于一时语噎，只是默默凝视着眼前这个男人，眼眶已被泪水浸湿。

"May I come in?"几秒钟的沉寂后，Michael打断了她的思绪。

"Yeah."转过身去，她迅速用手擦了一下眼睛。

Michael捡起地上的包，走进屋子。Nikita正靠在餐桌旁，正在等着Michael先说点什么。

"I'm here to get my shaver. I'm not that used to Birkhoff's."Michael抬起戴着手套的机械手，摸了摸他下巴上一道细小的伤口。

"OK."失望的感觉让她感到鼻子又是一阵酸。"And？"

"Maybe I can take some clothes by the way."说罢，Michael径直朝浴室走去。

自从他们在division吵过几次架以后，Nikita就再也没去找Michael谈过话，她觉得之前她给他的空间如今已经变成一道她不可逾越的鸿沟，只有期待Michael自己来把它填平。于是现在她也没再多说什么，只是默默地看着自己的爱人带走一些她的精神寄托。她感到失落，绝望，似乎那个她深爱着的，同时也深爱着她的那个男人再也不会回来了。

"So, see you in division." Michael收拾完衣物拎着包从卧室走出来准备离开，在门口留下了这句话。

"Yeah."Nikita微微的点了点头。她觉得现在说什么都是如此无力，唯有再多看一眼他离去的背影。

随着门被关上，Nikita再也无法控制自己的眼泪，泪水如决堤般的倾泻而出。

**（三）****Real**

_【本段基于__S03E10结尾】_

【Heidecker倒在Nikita的子弹下。然而，此时感到失望的又何止Michael呢？Nikita脸上的表情失望、纠结，她亲手毁掉了一个可以治愈Michael的机会。Michael转过身，看着这个为了自己出生入死的女人，心境明朗起来。他们是一家人，彼此分担忧愁，分享快乐，相互依靠，之前他排斥她的行为真的深深地伤害了她。想到这里，Michael心中无比的愧疚。】

颠倒的世界让人觉得陌生，似乎能让人暂时忘却烦恼。大脑瞬间的充血让人感到清醒，重力倒置的感觉妙不可言。这是Nikita最爱的瑜伽体位之一—头肘倒立。她闭上眼睛，进入冥想。

"Nikita."熟悉的声音打断了她。Michael走进了她颠倒的世界。他将拎在手里的旅行包放在地上。

Nikita站起身来，"What do you want?"她的口吻十分平和，也没了上一次在家里看到Michael时期待的表情，或许他只是在想从家里带走点什么，她想。

"You."Michael不由分说地走上前去，捧起她的脸，肆意的亲吻起来。

还没等Nikita从一片茫然中回过神来，他的唇已经吻上了她的，如此强势，如此热烈，充满侵略性。她的手臂环绕在他的腰间，让她感到真实，她的胸膛紧贴着他的，让她觉得身体在发烫。她积极地迎合着他舌尖上的进攻，知道她觉得自己已经快要不能呼吸。她依依不舍地离开他的唇，大口的呼吸着空气。Michael借这机会悄悄地摘掉了右手的手套，抚上了她的肩膀。

"Wow, it looks so real!"

"Thanks to Birkhoff's electro-active polymer (S03E05) ."Michael继续抚摸着她。

"And it feels real！"

"Let me make you feel more real."

Michael继续他的亲吻，从她的耳朵到脖颈。他的手从她的肩膀绕到她的后背，沿着脊柱，一路下滑，来到她的臀部。他肆意地抚摸着，揉捏着，充满着挑逗的意味。酥麻的感觉瞬间传遍她的全身，不禁地扭动一下身体，喉底发出一声呜噎。他的手继续下探，滑入了她大腿内侧。隔着一层紧身裤，他有技巧的抚摸，挑战着她最后的底线。

"Wait, Michael. Stop!"刚才的瑜伽运动以及Michael一轮又一轮的挑逗让她感到心跳加快，浑身燥热难耐。她扶住了他的手臂。"I need to take a shower."

"We need to take a shower."Michael扬了扬嘴角。

**（四）****Round two**

她的后背贴着淋浴房的玻璃，感受到阵阵凉意，而他紧贴着她的胸膛却像火一般炽热。此事他们的心脏仿佛感应着彼此，随着同样的节奏跳动。他们的唇舌纵情的纠缠，手指在对方身体的任意一处游走，直到他们身上的每一寸不了都没褪去。他们相向而立，注视着彼此的身体。

"Your hand okay with water?"

"Let's prove it!"Michael打开了龙头。

冰凉的水珠落到Nikita燥热的身体上，这不禁让她打了个寒颤。Michael见状便凑过身去，把她揽在怀里，让水落在自己的后背上，收温柔的摩擦着她的肩膀和后背，直到几秒钟以后，他感觉到水流变得温热，才让水再次落到她身上。

"It's still functioning."Michael活动了一下右手。

"That's perfect！"Nikita微笑道。

淋浴房里升腾起阵阵雾气，温暖的水流洒在她身上，浸湿她的头发，模糊她的视线。她多么担心这只是一场梦，醒来后又回到那冰冷的大床。此时她觉得不再需要看清他的样子，仅用身体去感受他的存在就已经足够了。即使他没了右手，甚至是换了副面容，他也永远是永远属于自己的那个Michael。她把头埋在他的颈窝里，感受着他强有力打脉搏，贪婪地呼吸着他身上的味道。

"Don't leave me any more."她的声音有些哽咽，"You promise."

"I promise, Nikita."他的唇再一次覆上了她的。

"Umm, wait!"她微笑着离开他的唇，"Are we taking shower?"

"Definitely! Let me soap you."Michael顺利地拿起了湿滑的肥皂。

"Nice try, honey!"她感受着又凉又滑的肥皂在肌肤上游走，脖子，后背，腰，臀，每一寸的下移都让她感到心跳加快，直到他停在了她大腿内侧。当她觉得快要无法承受的时候，她选择了暂停。

"Let me!"她从他手里接过肥皂。

"I like your smell."她随手把肥皂扔在地上，一个转身把他按在玻璃门上，后背传来的微凉的触感使他感到振奋。

"Just enjoy it!"她关掉了水流，气氛瞬间安静了下来，静的只听得见他们的呼吸声。她的唇吻上他的脖子，吮吸着，吞咽着他皮肤上残留的水珠，下身紧紧贴上他的，她的小腹真切得感受着他下身的蠢蠢欲动。她扭动着腰肢，摩擦着他的，直到他变得坚硬。

"Just do it, baby!"Michael 不满足地说道。

她的手指沿着他的胸膛，划过他的人鱼线，终于来到了她的目的地，他是如此坚硬，热的发烫。她的手掌包覆着他，在水的润滑下，所有的动作变得流畅。燃烧的欲火在这个狭小、潮湿的空间里延烧开来，一股热血直冲他的头顶，身子不由得一紧。他奋力地抱起了她，这让她不得不停止手上的动作，双腿很自然的缠在他的腰上，他那双有力的大手托着她大腿根部。她最敏感入口被他的坚硬摩擦着，流淌出的爱液将他浸湿。

Michael用力地将她推向另一边的墙壁，借着这股向前的力量，他终于进入了她，填满她的的身体。随着他一次一次的挺进，她的身体一次次的被冲击挤压着，让她喘不过来气，只得在他的身下呻吟着。而她的呻吟却进一步的激发了他，他加大了动作的幅度。皮肤上的水让他们的身体变得湿滑，他一次次的进攻逐渐使她虚弱，直到无力支撑时，她从他身上滑了下来。落地的一瞬间，她感到双腿发软，湿滑的地面让她几乎失去重心，一个踉跄，Michael将她抱在怀里。

"Sorry, I was..."Nikita抱歉地看着他，被他的吻打断了想要说的话。

"Don't be, baby."他的眼中满是温柔，"We can make it."

Michael一只手打开了淋浴房的门，另一只手牵起她的，她跟随着他的步伐，努力地支撑着自己发软的膝盖。他们停在了洗脸台前。他把她抱上了台子，分开她的膝盖，再一次进入了她。整个过程中，他主导着一切，而她则尽情的享受着这久违的愉悦，直到身体在最后的高潮中几乎虚脱。她无力地将头伏在他的胸前，一滴泪水顺着眼角流下，" I miss you, Michael."这是她曾经无数次想对他说而又未曾说出口的。

"I will always be there for you, Nikita."Michael轻抚着她的后背，安慰着她微微抽泣的身体。

"Comen on, baby."他拿起浴巾，包裹起她的身体，将她横抱起来。她双手环着他的脖颈，埋着头蜷缩在他怀里，紧闭着双眼，感受着他的温暖，汲取着他的能力量，忘记了身体的疲惫。

从浴室到卧室的路程显得如此短暂当他还沉浸在她怀里的时候，她的后背已经感受到了柔软的床垫。随着Michael的手臂离开的她的身体，她仿佛觉得整个身体都要陷进背后的柔软中去了。在Michael直起身之前，她用揽着他脖子的手奋力将他拉向自己，此时她不想与他有一秒钟、一厘米的分离。他失去了重心，仅用膝盖与一只手臂支撑着。他们的身体相互挤压着，即使隔着浴巾，他们仍能感受彼此起伏的胸膛，分享着彼此的呼吸。眼神的再次交汇让他们沦陷。Nikita扯掉了隔在他们之间浴巾，紧肤的接触再一次点燃了情欲的火花。

"Round two?"他们的嘴角扬起了相似的角度。

**（番外）****Meteor**

夜幕降临，给大地带来宁静。透过硕大的落地玻璃，只见得外面一片漆黑，隐隐可闻远处传来的海浪声，让这个夜晚不显得过于寂寥。浴室里只有一点昏黄的灯光，Nikita闭起眼睛，享受着身体被温热的水包围着的感觉，若有所思。浴室拉门滑动的声音打断了他的思绪，Michael走了进来。

"Hey, how's Max?"她望向Michael。

"He's asleep."边说着边脱掉身上的衣服。

"He's a sweet boy."她挪了挪身体，为他腾出地方。

"His mother would bless him."他的手搭在浴缸边缘，他们面对面坐着。

"Yeah, and he still has you."Nikita抚摸着他膝盖。

"And you."他从水里抓起她的一只脚，亲了亲他的脚背，抚摸着她光滑的小腿。这些日子以来Michael从未质疑过Nikita对Max的爱。

"Michael？"他正轻柔的吮吸着她的脚趾，这让她觉得很痒。"Maybe Max will have a little brother or sister."

"What?"他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，"Really?"他重新回想了一遍她所说的每一个字。

"Yes!"她害羞地微笑着。

"Oh! Oh!..."他兴奋得一时语塞，眼角泛起泪光。

Michael用双手拉着她的手，她转身靠在他身上。他抚摸着她的小腹，仿佛已经迫不及待的想要去和他们的孩子打招呼。"She'll be a beautiful girl like her mom."

当她侧过头去回应他的亲吻时，她捕捉到了他眼神里闪过的一丝淡淡的忧伤，他一定是想起了Hayley。"She will."

窗外漆黑的夜空中划过一道亮光。

**写在最后**

回想一下，我大概是去年的这个时候开始看尼基塔的，到现在已经整整一年了。这一年中我得到了很多，也失去了很多，谨以此文纪念我的所得与所失。满怀新鲜感的开启了这篇文章后，我也曾犹豫过，纠结过，但是未曾想过放弃，因为有各位的支持。在这里我再一次向各位对我的支持与鼓励表达最诚挚的感谢，同时也希望大家能从电视剧或者文章中找到乐趣，感受真爱，幸福地生活！


End file.
